


Theos faggy weekend

by Gomo66



Series: The frat verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Fart worship, Lots of kink play, M/M, Masochist Theo, Massive butt plugs, Nipple Play, One Shot, Pain Kink, Piss Play, Pit worship, Scent Kink, ass worship, foot worship, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: An off shoot of the frat verse cannon. It's set before Scott is in the picture and it's an insane ride for theo. But it was all planned out. Set in the early parts of the boy in the frat verse.





	Theos faggy weekend

Before Scott, theo would have days where stiles would use him like they would a fag. 

They usually led to some of theos most intense orgasms and left him very very submissive to stiles. 

"Two whole days, are you ready?" Stiles leaned in as stiles father packed the final bag. "When the car gets to the corner and we are sure he's not coming back. You will go and put on a jock strap and then come and be my footrest. Understood?"

"Yes sir" Theo was trying not to get hard, but it was a difficult thing when stiles left these images in his head.

"Good" stiles turned as the garage door finished closing and went inside. Theo took a deep breath and started to go to the bedroom. Five minutes later, when he got the all clear text from stiles, he returned downstairs in a black jockstrap. 

"Would you still like your footrest sir?"

"Yes" stiles lifted his legs and theo got on his hands and knees supporting stiles legs. "Now fag, how many days has it been since you've cum?"

"Ten sir, you said you wanted my balls full-"

"blue, I wanted them blue are they?"

"Yes sir, any time I'm aroused they hurt"

"and I'm sure you get off on that"

"Yes sir I love it" stiles leaned back admiring theos body, even when he's being treated like a fag there is a part of stiles that knows that he can't be as harsh as he really would be, because it still is theo in reality. 

After about twenty minutes stiles could see theo getting uncomfortable. If he were a real fag and they had unlimited time, stiles would keep him like this all day. But they were on a time crunch. 

"How about a drink fag" stiles legs left theos back and theo raised up. "Well it's more of a urinal duty but since I don't have a dedicated urinal today. You'll have to do"

"yes sir" Theo moved and bit his lip. This was one kink that he was still unsure of, it both made his skin crawl but it also made his dick as hard as a rock. Really he loves submitting to stiles, but he thinks that if it were up to him, he'd be the one pissing into the fags mouth more often. 

But he sealed his lips around stiles dick, committing to it. Stiles pet his hair as the stream started. 

Stiles could be a monster and he knew it, he only drank soda for an entire day, it left him with a minor headache but his piss, that he had also been saving and collecting in the mini fridge in his room, would be a ture test for theo. 

When theo got the taste his eyes looked up pleading. It was nasty, almost too much although theo couldn't give up this early, really it was one big game inside a game. 

The first bit was simple, be a fag for the weekend, theo could get out by using his safeword, red, or he could deal with whatever stiles gives him and take it fully. The other game was, if he gave up before stiles said time was up, then he'd be punished. It would be unavoidable and it would probably test theo far beyond what he had tried before. 

So drinking stiles rancid piss, it was nothing, his dick was still hard, he still felt pleasure as the piss filed his stomach. 

And finally after almost three full minutes of pissing the stream stopped. Once stiles was done theo looked up meeting his eyes. 

"Thank you sir"

"How did it taste?"

"It was very good sir thank you sir"

"Good" stiles moved tugging theos hair making him follow stiles all the way upstairs. "Then you'll want more" 

"please sir" Theo bit his lip and stiles chuckled. 

"Good, then" stiles knelt down opening his mini fridge getting a bottle of water and a bottle of yellow piss. "You'll enjoy drinking it cold as well" theos eyes fell. "Giving up fag?"

"No sir, should I drink it all at once or slowly?"

"Slowly, then I'll play with that dick if it's still hard."

"Thank you sir" Theo uncapped the bottle and took a sniff and stiles chuckled. 

"How does it smell?"

"Rancid sir" Theo looked down and back up. 

"How about this fag, I'll also play with those big jock nips" Theo nodded and took the first sip. 

"Fuck sir" 

"Yeah? Have another" Theo followed the order feeling the hossible taste and smell engulf him. "Your dick likes it"

"I- I like it sir" Theo wasn't lying, he'd rather have it right from stiles dick, this wasn't the worst thing that it could be. 

"Good little fag" stiles messed theos hair as he drank the rest. "Hmmm, that seemed easy. On the bed spread eagle"

"Yes sir" stiles walked off into his closet and theo layed out letting the taste of piss that took over his mouth keep him hard in the jockstrap. 

When's ties returned he had several fabric belts. 

"Couldn't find rope in time but these were just sitting around" in minutes theo as tied down and he couldn't get out, only stiles could get him out. "Now then, I think I promised some attention to you fag" stiles leaned over biting theos pec lightly. "And I know a fag can't just get off. He needs something else" stiles moved revealing the plug. 

This specific plug was theos biggest nightmare, it was massive, getting close to the size of stiles fist at its widest portion. And it was long, it wasn't built to be worn all day like theos other plugs, to gently stretch out his hole, this one was made to be uncomfortable for normal people, which meant it added a new level for stiles to get him hard with. 

"Sir I've never taken that one"

"I know. You are tonight"

"b-but it's so big"

"I know, your hole is going to be a cave by the end" stiles lifted theos legs up and theo squirmed. "You want out fag because I'll start your punishment right now" 

"n- no sir"

"I'm not going to tear your hole, I still have to fuck it. So you get lube. Don't act like this" stiles held up the plug. "Would go in without lube" 

After five minutes the plug was about half way in. "Fuck sir" theos was out of breath. "This thing is really big"

"I know." Stiles chuckled. "It's been grinding against your prostate the entire time hasn't it" theo nodded. "No Cumming until the last activity, if you cum I move that up and milk you for a whole weekend, no mercy fag"

"Ohhh sir" theos head thrashed as the plug slowly went in more. "I-i feel so full"

"Whats better? This or my dick"

"Your dick sir, it makes me feel so good"

"but does it make you full?" Stiles twisted the plug getting another small amount in. 

"Yes sir. It makes me so full"

"we'll have to test that then." Stiles pushed and the plug went in and theo gasped. "Huh no cum" stiles lifted the jocks trap letting theos dick fall out of the pouch. "How does it feel fag?"

"I-i feel like my ass is tearing apart"

"Hmm. You must be stretching out so much" stiles chuckled. "Speaking of ass. I want a nice comfy seat while I get those nipples ready" stiles stood on the bed and theo looked up. "Get your nose ready boy" 

"Yes sir" Theo knew he was a freak. He was certain that stiles had given him some sort of weird kink thing where anything stiles could do would get him off. Because stiles ass was amazing. 

Stiles wasn't terribly hairy. But where he had hair, his chest, pits, treasure trail, pubes, taint, and finally, ass, it was thick and bushy and filthy. 

Stiles also sweat easily, not the non smelling sweat either because stiles could sit all day and develop a funk that would make most people gag. But that wasn't what this was. Did his ass stink? Yes, did theo start to huff right away wishing he could pull stiles cheeks apart? Yes, but what he was really excited about was what happened next. 

"Ready fag?"

"Yes sir" theos voice was muffled by stiles balls. Then it finally hit him. 

Stiles stinky ass produced even worse farts. Theo was conditioned now, anything stiles did to him made   
His dick spring to life and the putrid gas did the exact same thing. 

"I don't have too many today fart fag so you have to savor them" the next three minutes were full of stiles farting onto theos face. "Last one fag" stiles let out his largest fart yet while digging his ass into he's nose. "Still not Cumming huh" stiles chuckled scratching his ass with theos face. "How close are you?"

"F-fags only cum with permission sir, you wanted me to get pleasure from your gas but not cum from it" 

"oh my perfect boy" stiles chuckled getting up and seeing theos red face "I think most fags would pass out from that last one" stiles foot moved and theo put his tongue out. Stiles was serious about foot jobs, not that they were actual foot jobs in the traditional sense. They were more about just perfectly worshiping his feet. They were sour and funky. And again theo was struggling because stiles was only giving him small doses. "Hmm I think your having too much fun" stiles foot moved kicking theo on the balls three time. 

"Fuck! Thank you sir" Theos head fell back and stiles chuckled. 

"Now I'm getting hungry for some smelly pits" stiles moved in rubbing theos arms. "Such bulky arms, I can't wait until your under my workouts." Theo trusted into The air and stiles leaned back hitting theos plug getting a groan. "No thrusting fag or I'll have to find a way to get that thing in a Cage"

"I'm sorry sir" 

Stiles leaned in smelling theos pit. This was the only way that theo ever got any sort of worship from him. 

"Now that us a good smelling pit. Now then. My dick needs a good cum and your mouth seems like it could use something in it"

Theos mouth was stuffed before he could even react. Stiles whole weight slowly came down on each thrust making theo choke. "Such a good fag, letting me decide everything" 

stiles eventually came but he kept his dick stuffed in theo's throat until theo was almost passed out. Then he pulled back, wiped his dick on theos face and started to get off of theo. 

Theo was tired, it was dark out and he somehow knew that stiles could come up with enough of a schedule that theo wasn't getting a comfortable night sleep. 

When stiles returned he started putting clothes pins on theo, clamping theos nipples, his dick got several, and anywhere that stiles could get enough skin. Theo was in a state of pain and pleasure beyond what he knew. His dick felt like it was being crushed and yet he could cum if stiles told him. Stiles then put on a Blindfold chuckling. 

"I have a few more things for the night and they all have diffrent times in them, these clothes pins have another half hour, and then I'm setting you up for the night, but I'm not going to have you put anymore of those worthless please sirs anymore, your my committed little fag" stiles leaned in bitting his shoulder. Theo tensed and stiles leaned back up and got the Blindfold tied around theos head, then he out headphones in that would later put theo into a hypnosis file that would make him leak cum anytime stiles ordered, along with several files telling theo that he is a fag and that he needs to love it all. A sock and shoe finished things off. More specifically it was stiles cleat and sock that he had never maintained or washed, to theo it was an instant way of getting high off of him. 

Since stiles had time to kill he started to get high, his fag would be high off of his scent but theo hadn't kept something for long enough yet, so stiles stuck with weed. 

Theo was already In trance when the clothes pins were taken off and the pain almost pushed him over. Then he felt stiles hold his dick and guide something to it. It went in about the length of theos dick and then something right went around his head. Theo could tell that it was for him to piss in, it would probably come back and bite him later but he had to go. 

It was the file too, commanding it, saying that he had to piss so he did. The file went through alot but eventually it went to static and theo started to feel tired. His arms were released and moved onto his chest where stiles rebound them and he felt stiles next to him. Eventually stiles stopped moving normally and started moving like he would in his sleep. 

The next morning theos mouth was dry, his head hurt somewhat and his arms were definetly locked in place. 

Slowly the gear was removed and stiles sat back seeing a clearly still somewhat tranced theo. 

"Breakfast, two glasses of water and one of piss and then it's back to spread eagle on the bed." Stiles rubbed his eyes."Understood?"

"Yes sir"

"I want you in the bed after my shower" Theo took a minute before getting up he stretched while he waited for his toast and he drank the first water and half of his piss by the end of breakfast. When he returned he finished the water and piss and laid down looking over to stiles. 

"I'm ready sir"

"Good" stiles rebound him and laid next to him. "How do you think you've been doing fag?"

"I've been pushing myself for you sir... I hope I'm doing good"

"You are" stiles moved stroking theos soft dick. It felt like the first time in hours that he was actually soft. But stiles hands quickly changed that. He slowly got hard and then stiles added lube and theo could tell he would be there for awhile. 

It took an hour for stiles to fuck nally start really edging theo. The little strokes with only two fingers or his hand just making contact was a good way of keeping him hard. But edging him brought out the true slut in theo. His moans were non stop. Gasps and groans as stiles jerked his dick just to let it throb in the air. 

It took almost three hours for stiles to get tired with this, he wanted to see what his work had given him. So he aimed theos dick at theos face and polished the head getting a scream and theo Cumming everywhere. 

His load was most likely the size of six normal loads. 

"Very impressive" stiles smiled as theo slowly worked himself down. Stiles untied him and kissed his cheek, a very important moment, a sign that theo was done. Theos head rested against stiles chest and he groaned. 

"I'm sir sore" stiles nodded kissing him again.

"We have 9 hours until my dad gets back, those 9 hours are for you babe" Theo smiled kissing stiles again. "Did you like any of it?"

"I like all of it. I just wish I was not fag for it, because-" Theo leaned in."Kissing you is kinda a nice break between really raunchy sex"

"I agree" stiles kissed theo again and then pulled back. "So what's first in the Aftercare list of things?"


End file.
